Fuer Elise
by Magnolie
Summary: Nobody is sure about who Elise was or is. We only know that Ludwig van Beethoven must have loved her as much as he could. What If Peter would play it for Olivia ? P/O Fluff


Fuer Elise

Hey there, this is my first Fringe fan fiction, but also my first English fan fiction. I hope you'll understand and enjoy it, maybe you can help me with my grammar and vocabulary in order that I become better. Thank you, Cate

Nobody is sure about who Elise was or is. We only know that Ludwig van Beethoven must have loved her as much as he could.

Christmas is the celebration of love. We share this celebration with our friends, families and, sure, the people we love. The Christmas Eve had already begun when Peter Bishop entered the lab in the Harvard University.  
Astrid was lying on the couch, reading the fattest book he'd ever seen, while she was listening to the silent music from her discman, it must have been Kate Winslet's Song 'What if I', but he was not sure.  
Walter was humming a melody, he'd never heard, but he was just Walter.  
In a corner of the lab stood a bride Christmas tree, he and Olivia had cut down a few days ago.  
This was the thing he'd missed, where was Olivia?  
"Walter? Have you seen Olivia today?"  
His father turned around but he was looking like a sheep, so Peter put it off.  
"Astrid? Have you seen Olivia today? And what are you doing here?"  
She put her ear-phones off and looked asking to him.  
"Have you seen Olivia today?" he repeated his question.  
"She's only buying a few presents for you and Walter." She showed him her new book, "This is mine. But I have to go now, my family is waiting, it's 5 pm." She stood up and called Walter so say goodbye and to wish him merry Christmas, then she left the lab.

Olivia entered the lab a half hour later. She had big tote bags in her hands and there were snow on her beret. She was looking sweet.  
"May I help you?" he shouted from the other side of the lab.  
"No, no I'm fine."  
"What about your sister and Ella?"  
"They are in Sweden. It was her dream since she was a little child, to spend a Christmas in Sweden." She sat down exhausted, and put the presents out of her bags.  
"For Walter we should unwrap the presents tomorrow, but this is for now." She gave him a present, wrapped in golden paper with self painted black tones on it. But her smile at this moment was his real present.  
"Is this my new piano sheet music?" he laughed and read the title:  
"Elton John's greatest hits. Why did you buy this?"  
"I can't here Jazz anymore, it is is awful, and I love 'candle in the wind'." She said with a smile.

"Olivia, nice to see you, how are you?" Walter shouted from Gene's stable.  
"Still fine. What about you and Gene?"  
"I feel very well. And I think Gene too, but cows couldn't feel, so it is hard to say."  
"It's okay Walter, I got it." She laughed.  
"I'm going home now, I wish you merry Christmas Olivia. And there is still a little bit LSD in the cupboard, but don't use all of it." He took his coat. "See you tomorrow!" the he abandoned the lab.  
"Are you sure that you want to let him go home alone?"  
"Hey, he's not my son. He'll take a taxi. At least I hope so."

It became silent between them. There was just the 'tick-tack' of the clock on the wall next to them.  
"What should we eat? Chinese? Italian?" he asked.  
"Chinese." She replied, and he took his cell phone out of his pocket to order their favorite meal.

It took twenty minutes till their dinner arrived, and they ate about an hour.  
After they finished Olivia laid down on Astrid's Couch and looked to the ceiling while Peter disposed of the waste.

"What about a little game? I play a melody and you have to say what it is."  
She grinned and nodded.  
"Listen Olivia, I'll make it hard for you." He began to play.  
She closed her eyes and walked to the piano to sit next to him.  
"It's from a movie, but I don't know the name." she whispered gently.  
"… _I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you_, it's 'My Heart will go on', by Celine Dion, from Titanic. I hate the movie, but Kate Winslet have looked so cute with red hair."  
"Damn!" he griped and went to the next song.

There were only a few centimeters left between them and Olivia heard that her heart was beating loud. If someone would ask her if she likes Peter, she would have said 'NO' but in this moment she wasn't quite sure.

"Ummm. This is from Evanescence, My Immortal, right?"  
He poked her in the rips and started a new one.  
"You'll never imagine what this is." He grinned and started playing.  
Having finished he looked at her, her wonderful green eyes were greener then sometime else. He felt a slight tingling on his back and had no words to say.

"I have no Idea, play it again." She bid him, and he did.

He had to play it four times 'til she laid her head on his shoulder and began to hum it.  
They sat there, without speech and interruption together like a couple, just enjoying the other one, the familiar smell, the feeling of warmth next to them.

"It is 'Fuer Elise', by Ludwig van Beethoven." He said after a few hours.  
"No it isn't! I know 'Fuer Elise'!" she contradicted him.  
"It is, but I played only the parts B and C. Most people don't know that 'Fuer Elise' has not only the du-du-du-du-du-du-duuum but also another more difficult part, which is, as far as I could see, much prettier then the start."

"Would you play the start for me? I've never heard it for years." She smiled at him. It was already after midnight but he laid his fingers on the Keys and began to play. She snuggled up to him as if she slept.  
"I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered and he kissed her on her hair.  
"It is late, don't you want to go home to sleep?" he asked silently.  
"No I want to sleep here next to you and wrap off my presents tomorrow."  
"It is already 'tomorrow' it's 1:30 am, shouldn't I drive you home?"  
"No, no it's fine. Play the melody a few hundred times again and I'll be asleep." She said gently and sleepily.  
"Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you?"  
She nodded and took a deep breath from his wonderful ligneous perfume.  
"Olivia? Do you know the meaning of 'Fuer Elise?'" he questioned her.  
"Hmmm?"  
He smiled lightly and whispered:  
"Forget about it, it's time to sleep."  
He carried her to the couch and covered her with one of the thickest blanked he found.  
"Sleep well, Elise."  
He kissed his Liv on her forehead before he laid down next to her, awaiting the next morning.


End file.
